


December 7: you're warm

by 96enox



Series: to a boy i love right now [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, just a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/96enox/pseuds/96enox
Summary: It's the first time Jihoon invites her over for no reason other than to sleep.





	December 7: you're warm

She’s exhausted. She’s been studying nonstop for her finals, so Jihoon hasn’t really had a second to talk to her about anything but school. She spends time in the studio with him when she feels like her head is going to explode, but they don’t tend to talk then. He works on his own final projects while she reads or sketches on the couch. Jihoon wasn’t aware that she could sketch until finals season.

However, because of her exhaustion, he also hasn’t been able to ask her if she’ll come to his end of year performance. The performance itself is not a big deal, because he’s performed every year since he started. It’s a big deal, because he now has someone to invite. Typically, his friends are part of the show or have a significant other in the show. There’s been no reason for him to invite anyone.

But he doesn’t want to add another worry to her plate. She’s been telling him that her parents are insisting she come home. The request agitates her, though she hasn’t explained why. He thinks it’ll pressure her into feeling as if she needs to come, because he’s her boyfriend and he asked her.

“Jagi,” he whispers, lightly shaking her shoulder.

She groans in her sleep and rubs her eye. One eye cracks open and it catches the lamp light in the room. He never used to care about people’s eye colour, but hers always soothes him. In the light of the studio lamp, her eyes turn caramel; and for some reason, it instils the want to cover her in kisses. He’s never wanted to cover someone or anything in kisses before.

But he’d smother her in kisses if only his own fear of PDA would let him. Things like that just make him cringe, so he settles with a kiss on the forehead now.

A small smile grows on her face and both her eyes open. Her arms wrap around his neck to hold him close and his lips brush against her cheek.

“We gotta go home,” he murmurs.

“Hansol came over,” she sighs.

Jihoon smirks, straightening up again. “So that’s why you’re here tonight.” She’d just shown up and fallen asleep right on the couch.

“He and Seungkwanie are having a video game night. Think they invited Gyu too.” She shakes her head. “I’ll never get to sleep. Leave me here.” She snuggles into the pillow, a human marshmallow with her winter coat on. He can’t help but smile at how adorable she looks.

“You… can come to my place.”

She lifts an eyebrow. Between school and neither of them living alone, they haven’t really spent much time together besides studio dates. While they _have_ taken advantage of the empty studio on a late night, they haven’t spent any personal time at either of their homes. At least not alone.

“Sleep until Mingyu comes home and then I’ll take you home,” Jihoon suggests. His cheeks are flaming and he isn’t sure _why_ he feels nervous.

At the suggestion, her legs fall to the floor and she sits up. “If you don’t mind me coming over…”

Jihoon offers his hand to her to hoist her to her feet. He picks up her scarf from the couch and wraps it around her neck. He smiles as half her face disappears and she’s just her two beautiful eyes.

They exit the music building, lock it up, and trek across campus through the cold. She presses into him to try to escape the wind. Luckily, his apartment is closer than hers, so they don’t have to travel far. Once inside again, they both can’t help but sigh in relief.

As she slips out of her boots and jacket, he heads into the kitchen. His eyes spot the notice of the performance on the fridge and he snatches it off.

Not without her noticing though.

“What’s that?” she asks, unwrapping her scarf.

Jihoon glances at it and shakes his head. “Nothing.” He crumples it in his hand. “Old notice for something.”

She blinks at this explanation. “You don’t typically clean things. Ever. So if Gyu didn’t take it down, it must still be important.”

As he reaches for a mug from the cupboard, Jihoon grimaces. Seungkwan had warned him that she was observant. Hansol had backed it by saying that it takes her only one or two encounters to be able to read someone well. Both were clear warnings that if Jihoon tried to hide anything, he likely wouldn’t get away with it.

“But if you don’t want to show me, that’s fine too.” She slides into a seat at the small dining table. She props her head in her hand and Jihoon gets to work at making her a hot chocolate so she can fall asleep.

 

Jihoon has offered his bed to her and while she’s been in Jihoon’s apartment plenty of time, this is the first time she’s properly sleeping in his bed. There are no threats of anyone bursting in unexpectedly. He lies on the bed next to her, on his phone. He promised to be awake when Mingyu got home, so she could fall back asleep. But all she can focus on is how Jihoon’s sheets smell so much like him, it’s dizzying. His body heat radiates off him and she wonders if he’s feeling as nervous as she is.

She rolls over in the bed to look at him. He’s scrolling through Instagram and he glances at her when she rests her cheek on his shoulder.

“Is this okay?” she murmurs, sleep still threatening to pull her under.

Jihoon takes a while to answer, so she starts to pull away. “It’s okay.” Her other hand rests between them and he reaches down for it. He lifts her arm to stretch it across his chest, which forces her to move closer, fitting into his side. The space between her neck and the sheets is large enough for him to snake his left arm underneath, so that he can cradle her into him.

Well, if the smell of Jihoon’s sheets were dizzying, being like this is going to make her pass out. However, Jihoon continues to scroll through his socials as if lying like this is something they do all the time.

“You’re warm,” she mumbles into his side.

Jihoon chuckles. “That’s a good thing, isn’t it?”

She hums in response.

His hand rubs up and down her arm and her muscles relax with his touch. She doesn’t even remember falling asleep.


End file.
